A typical wireless communication system includes a plurality of wireless communications devices exchanging data with each other. In some wireless communication systems, for example, infrastructure networks, the system may further include a wireless base station for managing communications between the wireless communications devices. In other words, each intra-system communication would be exchanged via the wireless base station. In other wireless communication systems, for example, mesh networks and ad hoc wireless networks, the wireless base station may be omitted, i.e. the wireless communications devices may communicate directly with each other.
A typical Extremely High Frequency (EHF), i.e. 30 to 300 GHz, communication system operating at this band may have some drawbacks. For example, transmission of the signals over coaxial cable may incur large attenuation effects. Moreover, in applications where RF devices are used, the size, weight, and power (SWaP) of the components may increase to undesirable levels. Furthermore, downstream receiver processing, such as downconverting, and signal addressing may be difficult.
One approach to addressing these drawbacks in EHF communication systems may include the use of optical signal processing components. An advantage of such systems is the ability to transmit EHF signals from a remote location without the degradation of the signal incumbent in RF applications.
One particularly advantageous approach is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,842,992 to Middleton et al., which is assigned to the present Assignee and hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Middleton et al. is directed to a communications device which includes a transmitter device having an optical source configured to generate an optical carrier signal, a first E/O modulator coupled to the optical source and configured to modulate the optical carrier signal with an input signal having a first frequency, and a second E/O modulator coupled to the optical source and configured to modulate the optical carrier signal with a reference signal. The communications device includes an optical waveguide coupled to the transmitter device, and a receiver device coupled to the optical waveguide and including an O/E converter coupled to the optical waveguide and configured to generate an output signal comprising a replica of the input signal at a second frequency based upon the reference signal.
Despite the advantages of such approaches, further functionality may be required to meet the increasing challenges associated with operation in spectrally congested environments, for example.